Shinigami Tools
This is a list of tools used by Shinigamis and also Damashigamis in order of appearance. Mostly Used * Shinigami Scythe (死神のカマ) The main weapon used by Shinigamis to slash and purify evil spirits. * Yomi No Haori (黄泉の羽織) It materializes a spirit, and allows a partly Shinigami to be invisible and fly. * Revolving Lantern (走馬灯) It transforms memories of the past into a video. * Tsukumogami Seal (九十九髪シール) - Prize: 99 yen It imbues things with souls. * Emotion Dust (念粉) When sprinkled onto a disembodied spirit or object, it leads to its origin. * Spirit Dye Ball (霊体用カラーボール) It colors ghosts so ordinary people can see them. * Channeling Doll (依代人形) - Prize: Vinyl 1000 yen, Ura 100 yen, Paper 10 yen It houses a ghost or disembodied spirit temporarily. * Separation Incense (分離香) It brings out an attached spirit with smoke. * Ring of Judgment (裁きの輪) It works as a shield of justice when its owner is subjected to an unfair attack, and can lead its owner to the whereabouts of its offender and even restrain him. * Illusionary Lantern (幻夜燈) Used to trick people into seeing exciting visions. There are many types including Disco Ball, Rotating, and Memory Type (which diffuses scenes of the past of a place). * Barrier Duct Tape (結界ガムテープ) - Prize: 600 yen It precludes anyone entering or coming out of a place. * Exorcism Hourglass (除霊砂時計) - Prize: 20000 yen When placed in a house, it precludes ghosts to come in. * Basic Spirit Door (使い捨て霊道 or 簡易霊道) - Prize: 300 to 600 yen depending on size It will link a spirit path to a certain location written on it. * Spirit Smoker Outer (霊いぶりだし香) Used to smoke out spirits. * Feeling Coating Spray (念コーティングスプレー) It gives physical substance to items, desires or whatever is aggravating someone, so ordinary people can see them. * Spirit Binding Lasso (縛霊しめ縄 or 霊縛しめ縄) Used to bind and contain a spirit. * Spirit Gathering Incense (霊寄せ香) It gathers spirits. * Scrying Orb (のぞき玉) It shows accurate glimpses of the past and the future. If it's lost, it always returns to its current owner. Used More Than Once * Hakujitsutou (白日灯)Chapters 26 (Episode 9), 373 It sheds light on illusions to expose them. * Barrier Dissolving Spray (結界溶解スプレー)Chapters 42, 196 - Prize: 20000 yen Used to break through any barrier. * Watchdog Collar (番犬の首輪)Chapters 66 (Episode 20), 174, 207 (Episode 61) Used to summon Dogs. * Astral Extraction Fishing Rod (幽体離脱釣り竿)Chapters 83 (Episode 27), 137 (Episode 38) It can temporarily pull out a soul of a body. * Decoy Doll (身代わり人形)Chapters 100-101 (Episode 25), 276 - Prize: 10000 yen per hour It creates a substitute of whoever’s hair or nail is placed inside and takes upon misfortunes the person would have had to endure (it creates a powerful attractive force for whoever targets that person). * Seeker Hinotama (追跡用火の玉)Chapters 106, 193 (Episode 50) - Prize: 1850 yen It automatically chases down anyone whose hair is burned inside. * Spirit Road Magic Marker (霊道発生マジック)Chapters 114 (Episode 44), 209 (Episode 60), 219 - Prize: 2900 yen A spirit path is generated for a few seconds when a geometric shape is drawn. * Substitution Balloon (替え玉風船)Chapters 119 (Episode 69), 227 (Episode 73) - Prize: 10 yen An easy dummy maker that takes the form of whatever is drawn into it. * Yorishiro Stickers (依代シール)Chapters 123-124 (Episode 21), 135 (Episode 38), 147-148 (Episode 47) - Prize: 10 yen It causes spirit possession. Just put it to whatever or whoever, and the sticker’s spirit will take over. * Spirit Expellent Incense (霊追い出して香)Chapters 137 (Episode 38), 221 (Episode 65) Used to make spirits go away * Doll Microphone (人形用マイク)Chapters 184, 208, 218, 300 It allows Tsukumogami dolls or wishes to talk. * Memory Glasses (メモリーグラス)Chapters 190, 293 - Prize: 1000 yen 3D Glasses that reproduce events of the past which were seen by animals or objects whose words can’t be understood. * Nekomata Plug (猫又プラグ)Chapters 226 (Episode 72), 369 Allows a spirited cat to take a human form with 2 tails. Used Once * Fire Wheel (火車烈断) - Prize: 500 yen * Spirit World Tin Can Phone (霊界糸電話) - Prize: 70 yen It lets you contact a spirit of your choice. * Meidoshadan (冥戸遮断) - Prize: 1000 yen * Ungaikyou (雲外鏡) * Cross (十字架) - Prize: 100 yen * Shimitori Paper (シミとり紙) Used to remove curse or spell marks. * Bloodsucking Fire Wheel (吸血烈車) It instantly turns whatever touched it into money, robbing the opponent of his/her assets, which are transported to a safe. * Time Holograph (タイムホログラフ) It creates physical manifestation of the residual desires of an item’s owner. * Evil Spirit Balloon (悪霊フーセン) (Discontinued) A fake evil spirit inflated to fight against real evil spirits. * Basic Spirit Door Spawner Pencil (簡易霊道発生シャーペン) (Discontinued) Just draw a circle and you get a hole to the Reidou. * Wings to the Afterlife '''(あの世にひとっ飛びウイング) (Discontinued) Wings that sends anyone to fly until the afterlife. * '''Demon Tool Cutting Shears (悪魔道具切りバサミ) Used to snip off far-reaching demonic devices. * Simple Ghost Trap Box (簡易霊捕獲箱) * Tsukumogami Catching Net (九十九神捕獲網) - Prize: 990 yen * Tsukumogami Capturing Bolas (九十九神捕獲ボーラボーラ) - Prize: 990 yen * Channeling Balloon (依代風船) - Prize: 1000 yen When a person inflates it, a childhood version of that person is produced. * Capture Net (捕獲網) - Prize: 500 yen * Ghost Motels (浮遊霊ハウス) * Scrying Bath Salts '''(念読バブルソーダ) - Prize: 3000 yen It reveals information about spirits in liquid. * '''Tombstone Maze (墓石迷路) Numerous tombstones rise trapping and making anyone lose their way. * Dark Fireworks (暗闇花火) When released, it completely darkens its surrounding. * Scythe-Quick-Fix Tape (カマ応急修理用ガムテープ) * Spirit Power Up Booster (生霊パワーアップブースター) * Spirit Attracting Aromatic Mushrooms (霊寄せ用香りキノコ) * Bouncy Soul Capsule (弾み魂カプセル) A giant capsule full of energetic aura, which can purify evil spirits if thrown with great force and install a positive aura. * Pseudo-American Trick Spirit (アメリカダマシ霊モドキ) A fake seducing spirit from a pheromone extract used for sending men into delusion. * Break Up Set (破局セット) - Prize: 10000 yen Used to make a couple break up. * Feeling Gathering Wick '''(念寄せの芯) * '''Spirit Sedative (霊眠剤) * Paper Dogs (犬紙) * Pawn Vase (質壺) It's a bottle which sucks and pawns articles. * Forgetball (忘れ玉) Used to make someone forget. * Rememball (思い出し玉) Used to make someone remember. * Choker (チョーカー) - Prize: 500 yen A fancy collar, in which one can monitor what the spirit guardian sees and hear via spirit network. * Spirit Bubble Solution (霊溶液シャボン玉) - Prize: 480 yen Anyone encased in a bubble gets sent into the Reidou once it’s bursts. * Bug Soul Suction Trap '''(虫魂吸引虫カゴ) * '''Body-Double Balloon Doll (身変わり風船人形) * Spirit-Lowering Holy Rope (精霊降臨しめ縄) * Inflation Medicine (膨満剤) * Spirit Separation Liquid (霊はがし液) * Space Adhesion Seal (空間密着シール) * Spiritual Alarm Clock (霊体用目ざまし) * Sense Powder '(鑑識パウダー) - Prize: 3800 yen per 100 gram Used for tracing spirit signatures. * '''Calming Tags '(鎮静札) Talismans that calm down a ghost. * '''Spirit Binding Tape (霊接着ガムテープ) * Soul Suction Mirror '''(吸魂鏡コンパクトタイプ) A small mirror that shelters a ghost. * '''Spirit Capturing Paper (霊取り紙) Spiritual adhesive tapes that captures ghosts. * Memory Sheet (メモリーシート) * Evil Repulse Barrier Hair Tie (退魔結界ヘアゴム) - Prize: 1000 yen They electrocute any evil spirit touching whoever wears them. * Mask of Medusa (メデューサの仮面) Everything one looks through that mask turns into stone. * Spirit Road Pouch '(霊道巾着) * '''Field Reproduction Tube '(現場再現チューブ) * 'Sealing Padlock '(封印南京錠) * 'Retrieving Magnet '(復縁磁石) * '''Misfortune Receiving Doll (厄受け人形) * Thought Blotting Paper '(思い吸い取り紙) Anime Only * '''Spirit Casting Net '(霊体投網) - Prize: 180 yen * '''Spirit Dust Cloth (霊体ハタキ) - Prize: 120 yen * Spirit Pepper (霊体コショウ) * Spirit Popper (霊体クラッカー) * Shikigami RC (式紙ラジコン) (Discontinued)Episode 20 It lets you control anyone you put the antenna on. * Romance-Maker Set (縁結びセット)Episode 41 Used to get someone to like you by cowardly means. Trivia * Some tools' name in Japanese can vary such as Basic Spirit Door (使い捨て霊道 or 簡易霊道) and Spirit Binding Lasso (縛霊しめ縄 or 霊縛しめ縄). References Category:Object Category:Universe